1. Field
The invention is directed to computer games, and in particular, to computer-based racing games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Racing games are a popular genre in the computer gaming world. These games typically include one or more players that race on a predefined track. The players either race against a clock (e.g., in the case of a single player race) or against each other (e.g. in the case of a multiplayer race). The players are represented by a virtual vehicle which they control using an input device, such as a steering wheel or joystick-type controller. Each player is typically presented (via the game screen) with a plurality of on-screen graphical objects or text that provide various kinds of information relevant to the race. For example, the game screen may include a speedometer, a leader board, a lap counter, a map etc. In a multiplayer race, the player that travels the predefined track in the shortest period of time generally wins the race.